Subaru (Battle Arena Toshinden)
How Subaru joined the Tourney Subaru is the son of Sho Shinjo and Cupido, who was trained by his uncle, Eiji Shinjo, in the ways of the sword after the events of the third Toshindabukai. One day, however, Eiji had suddenly disappeared and while Subaru had wondered on where he went to, he eventually took advantage of this and left school for a while in order to follow in Eiji and Sho's foosteps of being a world-traveling fighter. Eventually, Subaru received an invitation from Eiji to the fourth Toshindabukai. Deciding to test his strength and skills before returning his weapon, one of the Sacred Arms, to Eiji, he entered the tournament with his teammates Naru Amoh and Rook Castle. After the Fourth Toshinden tournament, he learns that Eiji plans to entrust the Byakko katana to him fully. He attracts the attention of Sean Matsuda who hopes to win the Tourney by defeating Subaru. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sets the Byakko katana on his left hand. After the announcer calls his name subaru does a fiery slash as the camera zooms then says "This should do fine." Special Moves Rekkuzan (Neutral) Subaru scrapes the ground with the Byakko katana, sending a wave of fire at his opponent. Mukurowari (Side) Subaru roll hops at the opponent and swings his sword down. Hishouzan (Up) Subaru dashes to the opponent, and if he hits, jumps into the air with a two-hit spinning slash. In midair, he jumps into the air with his two-hit slash. Ryuusei Kyaku (Down) Subaru dives at the opponent with a burning kick. Jigokumon (Hyper Smash) Subaru fires a fireball out of his right hand. If it hits, the opponent is bound to a fiery symbol, locking him/her from moving. Subaru then comes at the opponent and executes a number of spinning slices with his sword. After a final downward slash, the opponent is knocked away. Byakki Moshuu Ken (Final Smash) Subaru readies his sword and dashes forward. If he hits, he first does four quick slashes, then kicks the prey three times, then does three more quick slashes, then finishes with a stronger Hishouzan. Victory Animations #Subaru stands straight and swipes his right hand, then says "I seek a more worthy foe." #Subaru turns his back then turns his head saying "Guess you should train some more." #Subaru smirks then taps his left shoulder with the Byakko katana saying "That was fun." On-Screen Appearance Subaru runs in and pulls out the Byakko katana saying "I guess we can start now." Trivia *Subaru's rival is an Afro Brazilian fighter who doesn't like being called weak, Sean Matsuda. *Subaru Shinjo shares his English voice actor with Zero, Hammer Bro. (in FMV Cutscenes), Fire Bro., Zhang Bao, Yukimura Sanada, Cursya, Yagura, Kung Jin, Ryosuke Ishigami, Yang, Boomerang Bro., Poliwrath, Sasori, Yu Narukami and Masataka Takayanagi. *Subaru Shinjo shares his Japanese voice actor with Marth, Bedman, Mitsuhide Akechi, Ty, Steve II and Cmdr. Ed Straker. *Subaru Shinjo shares his French voice actor with Zhou Tai, Thomas Rogan and Musha Gundam. *Subaru Shinjo shares his German voice actor with Banagher Links (in all his Mobile Suits), Prince Fluff and Cliff Hanger. *Subaru Shinjo shares his Arabic voice actor with Zuko, Sub-Zero, Rikuo, Magaki, Tao Ren, Yuan Ka-Fai, Kanetsugu Naoe, Cosmo Yuki (in Ideon), Kosaku Kawajiri, Yoshikage Kira and Shigure Nakamura. Category:Battle Arena Toshinden characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers